Nightmare
by luacheiamon
Summary: This story is a practice run... Heh but it was for my friend after listening to song a couple hundred times a story formed... go figure


****

This is my first fan fic so don't be too hard on me. (Digimon is property of Fox and Toei) The characters Solardramon, Icedramon, Cubimon, Luamon "my creation", and Snow Cougramon belong to my friends... Hope you enjoy 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is dedicated to my friend Solardramon "solardramon_00")

Nightmare

Written by: Luacheiamon

It was a quite night, the stars sparkling across the black velvet sky. A lone figure stood in the shadows of a tree it's gaze focused on another figure a few yards away. The moonlight cascading over the other figures body causing its armor to glow lightly. The figure in the shadows kept its vigilant watch... knowing the other figure had been there for hours in the same position... kneeling on the ground looking at the ground never moving except for a flick of the tail or occasional twitch of the ears. 

The figures ears twitched hearing footsteps as it turned to see another figure walking toward the kneeling figure. The figure knew both of the other figures well, but was more concerned about the kneeling figure as it returned its gaze back to it. The figure watched as the other figure walked up to the kneeling one. "Solar, it's starting to get cold out and I think it's time to go in... I mean you're starting to worry me and the others," spoke one of the figures as it placed a hand on Solardramon's shoulder. "Luamon I can't believe he's gone..." Solardramon said sadly looking up at Luamon with tears rolling out of her eyes. 

Luamon kneeled down next to Solardramon and looked into her eyes, "I know Solar... We all know how much he meant to you," Luamon said blinking her bright orange eyes. The figure walked slowly towards them. The figure kneeled down in front of Solardramon... wanting so badly to reach out and comfort her like so many times before. Solardramon blinked her eyes as more tears dropped off the points of her face guard before turning to come face to face with the figure. The figure stared into Solardramon's golden eyes... one again lost in their beauty, "Flamedramon... I love you and I miss you," Solardramon said sadly dropping her head and crying softly. "Solar I know you do, and I feel the same way," the figure said hearing his name escaping through Solardramon's muzzle.

Flamedramon shook his head, seeing Solar cry like this was breaking his heart... since she was crying over him. He reached a hand out to gently stroke her ears but his fingers went right through her... he dropped his hand back to his side... feeling more pain from not being able to help Solar feel better. Luamon stood back up, "Solar common you can't stay out here all night," she said looking down at her friend. Solardramon turned her head to look at Luamon while tears streamed off the side of her face, "I'll just bring the sun back out," she said sadly... slowly getting to her feet.

"Solar No! You can't... you're not back to full strength and it would drain all your energy," Luamon said shaking her head. "It doesn't matter anymore," Solardramon said closing her eyes as more tears rolled from her eyes. Flamedramon looked at Luamon then at Solardramon... not really sure what to do he didn't want anything to happen to Solar. Luamon sighed, "Solar please you need to rest... Flamedramon would want you to," she said softly placing a hand on Solardramon's shoulder. Solardramon rejected it as she turned away, "I can't rest without him Lua," she said sadly before leaping away. 

"Solar!" Luamon yelled watching her friend disappear in the shadows of night. Flamedramon was right beside Solardramon... never leaving her for a moment. Solardramon soon came to a stop on a rock and sat down and tossing her claws to the side before bury her face in her hands. Flamedramon watched her closely as he sat down next to her... wanting to hug her close to him and tell her everything would be alright, "Solar I'm right here," he said softly.

Solardramon's ears twitched as her earring glowed, "Flamedramon," she said sadly looking around... swearing she heard his voice whisper through her ears. Flamedramon was shocked... the earring was glowing because of him and Solar could hear him. "Um I hate to break it to you but Flamedramon is gone," came a voice behind Solardramon. Flamedramon turned around to see ExVeemon coming out of the shadows towards Solar. "I wish I was gone to," Solardramon said blinking her eyes as another tear dropped onto her thigh armor.

ExVeemon walked in front of her, "Well I want you here... so cheer up Solar I'm still here," he said with a toothy grin. Flamedramon growled to himself as he watched ExVeemon reaching out to stroke Solardramon's cheek. Solardramon drew her face away from ExVeemon's touch to look up at him, "It doesn't matter that you are still here," she sad before getting to her feet and leaping off again. Flamedramon smiled at the look on ExVeemon's face before following after Solardramon. 

Luamon leaped along Icedramon who was running as fast she could… both of them eager to get to their friend. Solardramon was leaping at an incredible pace… wanting to forget that the one she loved was gone. She leaped again but her landing was foiled as she fell forwards… tripping over a overgrown root… as she hit the ground face first hard. Flamedramon landed beside her, "Solar," he said softly leaning down to her to notice her muzzle was bleeding from being cut by her sharp little teeth. He shook his head there wasn't anything he could… this was truly a feeling of pain as he stood back up to notice Icedramon and Luamon coming into view.

"There she is," Icedramon said running up to Solardramon to gently nudge her with her muzzle, but there was no movement. "I guess she finally gave out," Luamon said leaning down to gently lift up her friend and sliding her onto Ice's back. "Well this way we can get her inside," Icedramon said as Luamon agreed and they started back to the house. Flamedramon walked on the other side of Ice looking at Solardramon as the blood from her muzzle dripped onto the ground slowly. It didn't take to long to reach the house as Icedramon and Lunamon laid Solardramon on the bed to let her rest peacefully. Flamedramon watched as the two left the room before sitting down on a chair beside the bed and looking at her. He reached out and glided his hand inches away from her cheek… he could almost feel her by remembering how he used to stroke her cheek.

Solardramon's earring began to glow brightly bringing Flamedramon's courage symbol to life as it too glowed. Flamedramon lowered his hand… and to his surprise he could feel her… feel the way her fur moved under his touch. He continued to rub her cheek before getting off the chair and sitting on the bed to use his other hand to stroke her ears. Solardramon's eyes flinched open… to instantly water… there before her was Flamedramon…or was she dreaming since she could feel his touch. 

Flamedramon looked down to notice her eyes watering, "Solar," he said softly stroking her cheek. "Flame…" she said softly blinking her eyes as tears rolled off her face. Flamedramon smiled… she could see him now as he stopped stroking her ears to wipe away her tears, "Yeah it's me Solar," said softly as his eyes softened. Solardramon smiled as she moved her face against his hand, "I thought you were gone… that I'd never see you again," she said sadly looking up at him as more tears began to form.

Flamedramon shook his head to soon feel her hand on his cheek, "Oh Solar…" he said blinking his eyes as he looked back into hers. His ears twitched as he looked at her… knowing he couldn't stay much longer, "I can't stay," he said softly. Solardramon looked at him sadly, "What? Flame please don't leave me," she pleaded rubbing his face gently with her fingers as more tears rolled off her armor. "Solar I have to go… but I'll never leave you.. I'm always in your heart," Flamedramon said as he reached up and grabbed Solar's hand into his. "Flame… I don't want you to go… I love you too much," Solardramon said dropping her head as teas rolled of the points of her face guard. 

"Solar… I'll always be with you in your heart and in your dreams…. We're together forever," Flamedramon said guiding Solar's hand to his chest armor… resting it there before noticing the earring dimming. Solardramon blinked her eyes… she didn't want him to go… she wanted to be with him for all time. Flamedramon blinked his eyes before leaning down and rubbing his muzzle over hers… bringing the tips of their muzzles together. Solardramon closed her eyes as she felt Flamedramon's muzzle against hers. "I'll see you in your dreams," Flamedramon whispered as he his courage symbol stopped glowing along with her earring… once again becoming invisible.

Solardramon opened her eyes as tears dripped onto the sheets, "Flamedramon…" she said sadly before burying her face into the pillow and crying. Flamedramon watched her and blinked his eyes tears splashing onto his chest armor as he watched her cry. This wasn't fair for either of them… they were meant to be together… a love to last throughout time. "Why?" he asked sadly brushing a tear away before blinking his eyes. He wanted to stay with Solardramon to make her happy… she was reason for his happiness and yet he was having to let her go… there had to be a way to get back to her.

He closed his eyes to feel something shake him lightly… "Flame, please don't leave," came Solar's voice. Flamedramon opened his eyes to be surrounded by darkness… Solar was gone… everything was gone. Something was still shaking him though as he closed his eyes again feeling something stroking his ears gently. "Flamedramon… please wake up," came Solar's voice again before he felt something brush against his face… the feeling of Solar's muzzle brushing against his. "Solar…," he said weakly before opening his eyes to see Solardramon smiling at him and Icedramon, Cubimon, Luamon, Snow Cougramon, and Gigadramon in the background.

"Flame you're ok… I was so worried about you," Solar said wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Flamedramon hugged her back just as tightly… it was just a dream… he was still alive and with Solardramon. "Heh nothing could me away from you," he said nuzzling Solardramon's cheek while hugging her. "Well I'm glad he's fine," Luamon said looking at Icedramon, "Yeah, Solar and Flame are ok and back together," Snow said with a smile.

"Yeah even though that was a bad battle nothing could keep those two apart," Ice said as she turned and walked away with the others. Solardramon pulled away and looked into Flamedramon's reddish brown eyes, "I'm glad you're ok," she said rubbing his cheek. Flamedramon smiled at her touch, "Yeah me too… I'm glad that I can be with you," he said reaching up to rub her cheek also. The two of them were back together again… nothing would tear them apart from one another since their love would help them out of anything. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Well what did you think? Any comments or questions feel free to email me at luacheiamon@yahoo.com.....


End file.
